


The Monster

by flyingorfalling



Series: Where The Green Grass Grows [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingorfalling/pseuds/flyingorfalling
Summary: I wrote a little something for Halloween, but didn't get to finish it in time, so here it is... I might add another chapter later, because this feels unfinished. Should write about what happens in town, right?





	The Monster

Pepper was downstairs waiting by the staircase while she held her daughter’s hand. Dressed as her favorite wall-crawler, the little girl wore a web-printed dress with full blue mini skirt and Spider-Man's spider symbol on the center of the chest. The shiny black eye mask fit snugly over Morgan’s face with an elastic band and large cutout eyeholes for visibility. On her feet, she rocked a pair of black over-the-knee boots; flat, of course, because that was the only way her father had agreed to let her wear something so lady-like—he really had a hard time admitting his daughter was growing up.

“What’s taking daddy so long, hm?” Pepper asked, looking at her child. Morgan giggled. “You know what he’s up to, don’t you?” She grinned at her daughter; Morgan grinned back at her. “So, are you going to tell me who he’s going to be?”

“It’s a secret, mommy,” Morgan answered. “You have to wait.”

“Tony!” Pepper called out his name. “If you don’t hurry, everyone in town will be out of candies by the time we get there.”

“No,” Morgan cried out, making her mother laugh.

“I’m just messing with your father, honey. It’ll be fine.“ She smiled, as she stroked her daughter’s head. “Are you sad, Peter couldn’t come with you at your first night out on Halloween?”

It was indeed the very first year they had decided to go trick-or-treating. Tony had always feared to draw the attention away from his daughter, if people found out who was knocking at their door, even if he was in costume. So, the last few years he had just bought tons of candy for his child and hid it all over their farmland, turning this holiday into a second Easter. And Morgan had always loved it, especially since the entire farm was decorated in Halloween style. But now that she was four, it was time to let her out into the real world. Besides, Tony really did love Halloween; he just didn’t like his kid to be disappointed.

Morgan shook her head and said, “He made this costume for me,” eyes glowing. “I‘m happy.”

“That was so sweet of him.” Pepper smiled as she ruffled Morgan’s hair. “And, you know, he told me to give you something else. A special thing to go with that costume...”

“What?” Morgan looked up at her mother with wide eyes, curiosity bursting to the surface.

Pepper pulled something out of her side pocket, something that Morgan thought looked like a watch. But not just any watch. It looked like one of those fancy watches that her daddy always wore, and Morgan frowned, as she took it into her hands and inspected it. There was no clock hand, nothing to tell time. It only had a little container that was attached to the top of the wristband. She had seen something similar before, but she couldn’t remember where, or what it was. Taking it, she looked at it more closely, still frowning.

“Do you know what that is?” Pepper asked. Morgan looked up at her and shook her head. “Well, this right here,” Pepper said, as she took the bracelet and fastened it around her daughter’s wrist, “is a gift for you that Peter got from someone you love very much. And I think if you push this button, you’ll know who it is.” Morgan stared at her arm, then at her mother. “Come on, sweetie, don’t be scared. Just do it,” Pepper encouraged her, smiling.

“I have to press this?”

“Yes, baby. Two times in a row.”

“And if I press just once?”

“Then nothing happens,” Pepper told her. “Which is a good thing, because we don’t want it to go off accidentally.”

“What go off?”

Pepper laughed softly. “Push it, and then you’ll see. Trust me.”

Morgan hesitated for a moment but then pushed the button. Startled, she let out a small scream as the device fired off a web cartridge. She looked at the wristlet on her arm, slowly running a finger over the annealed brass, then double-tapped the trigger and watched as another thin strand of web fluid was extruded through the air and spun a cocoon around the baluster. About five shots later, the staircase looked like it hadn’t seen a feather duster in years. Morgan cried out excitedly, jumping up and down like she often did on Christmas morning, shouting ‘Spidey, Spidey, Spidey,’ over and over again. Spider-Man had given Peter a web shooter to give to her. This was a gift from the real Spider-Man, for _her_.

Pepper laughed heartily, as she saw her little girl jumping with glee. She knew how much Morgan wanted to meet Spider-Man and it was only a matter of time until she would. But her and Tony still weren’t ready yet to tell Morgan about the guy behind that mask; to let their girl know that her brother Peter Parker was in fact the one they called Spider-Man. It was just too soon. Morgan was still young and they feared she could worry about Peter being a hero as much as Pepper had worried about Tony. Morgan was so carefree, so lighthearted, what if that all changed when she knew? Pepper didn’t want that for her daughter.

“Promise me, you’re not gonna use this to shoot people, Morgan,” Pepper said. “You could seriously hurt them, you know.”

“Daddy too?”

Pepper chuckled. “Although your father acts like he’s invincible, and I’m sure he could take it... No.” She was dead serious. “You can’t shoot anyone with that. Spidey told Peter to make sure you knew that.”

“I know,” Morgan answered. “And I won’t shoot at the animals.”

“That’s good.” Pepper smiled and scooped up her daughter for a hug.

“Can I keep it forever?”

“Of course you can. It’s a present, and you never have to give back a present, right?” She chuckled, as she started upstairs, carrying her child in her arms. “Tony? Honey, where are you?”

“Daddy,” Morgan yelled, “Spidey gave me a web shooter. Look!”

There was a noise coming from the master bedroom as if someone was stomping his foot. “What the hell is he doing?” Pepper mumbled. The bad word made Morgan giggle.

“He is the green monster.”

“He is what?” Opening the door, the first thing she saw was Tony’s back. Only when he turned around did his look came full into view, and Pepper couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“What?” Tony said, as he put on the mask. “You don’t like my costume?”

Pepper couldn’t stop laughing. She put Morgan down and stared at her husband, who looked absolutely ridiculous in his green jumpsuit with muscles sculpted into the chest and arms. The bottom portion of Tony’s costume was designed to look like a pair of ripped jeans, and green foot covers were attached to the pant legs, fitting conveniently over his shoes. Of course Tony couldn’t be The Hulk without a mean look on his face, which is why the costume came with a molded green mask that had Hulk’s angry-looking face on the front. He also wore stuffed gloves with polyester fibers on his hands, detailed with giant green fingernails, which made him look even more ridiculous.

“Urrgh! Hulk wants to smash!” Tony roared, reaching for Pepper, as he stepped towards her and Morgan, his boots thudding loudly against the hardwood floor. “Hulk always angry!” Morgan squealed loudly and ran away, but her laughter could still be heard, as she got into safety, hiding in the hallway. Tony pulled off the mask and laughed.

“You’re an idiot,” Pepper said with a smirk, slapping his forehead lightly with the back of her hand, and he rewarded her with a painful groan.

“And yet here you are... wearing a wedding band on your finger,” Tony replied, smirking, as he took off the gloves to curl his hands around her face. “Do I get a kiss?”

“Looking like this?” Pepper arched an eyebrow at him. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’ll be like kissing Bruce.”

Tony snorted with laughter. “I think Banner always had a lil’ crush on you, Pep. Can’t blame the guy.” He let out a little-boy giggle, then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and took her hand. He dragged her along into the hallway. “Where’s my favorite daughter?”

“I’m your only daughter,” Morgan said, peeking out from behind the palm tree.

Tony chuckled. “C’mon, kid, let me see your costume. I won’t smash you, I promise.” When Morgan stepped out to showcase her outfit, taking a few hip-swaying steps down the hall, he grinned and shouted, “Look out criminals—there’s a new heroine in town!” Morgan giggled, running into his arms, and Tony let go of Pepper’s hand to scoop up his daughter and twirl her about in his arms.

“I have this,” she said, showing her father the web shooter, “It is from Spidey,” and excitement sparkled in her eyes. The bright look on her face made Tony smile.

“Oh, that’s really sweet, baby,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “So, are you ready to web sling to the rescue as the neighborhood’s friendly Spider-Girl?”

Clapping her hands, his daughter squealed, “Yes, I am,” and jumped right out of Tony’s arms, running downstairs.

Tony turned to face Pepper, “You sure you don’t wanna put on a suit? You know, go as... me?” He smirked.

“Is my costume not fancy enough?”

“Honey, you look way too sexy to be walking around town.”

Smirking, Pepper stood before him with waist-length black hair and a body poured into a skintight gown. It had sheer, spider web sleeves; the same material hung off her wrists. The bottom of the dress featured a tattered ruffled section and tulle. It fit Pepper like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places. Black leather boots and long, sharp, and blood red nails gave her look the finishing touch. Looking at her, Tony could hardly keep himself from drooling.

“Well, what else should I do, Tony?” she asked, skimming her tongue over her gleaming red—gorgeous—lips. He gave a soft gasp when those lips opened in an invitation he wanted desperately to accept.

Staring intently, Tony moved closer. “You should stay here and let me fuck you in that dress.” His voice literally dripped with his desire for her. “I’m trying really hard... for the sake of our daughter’s first trick-or-treating... not to seduce you right now,” he rasped.

Pepper grinned broadly when she saw Tony’s features change; that special horny look on his face, a look she knew so well. Reaching out, she put her lips to his ear, whispering to him, “Don’t torture yourself, Gomez... That’s my job,” and gently tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. A groan burst from his lips and she laughed, pulling back to look at him. Tony had his eyes closed, obviously trying to fight the urge to jump her bones. “Does the other monster wanna come out and smash something?” she quipped.

“This is not funny,” he muttered through gritted teeth, as he opened his eyes and stared at her.

“It’s _hilarious_ , babe,” Pepper replied amused, “You should see your face right now.” She chuckled, then went passed him, hearing Morgan call out for them. “Time to go, Tony. You know, the sooner we get outta here, the sooner we’ll get back and you’ll be out of your costume—“

“And inside _you_?” He held her back, gently tucking at her arm. His eyes widened, he raised an eyebrow, and he flashed her that boyish smirk that she loved so much. “Is that what you wanted to say?”

Pepper’s lips curled into a big grin. “Let’s just say, I have a thing... for your type... of candy.”


End file.
